Turning Pages
by MiaNiniel
Summary: Centipède est une organisation kidnappant les créatures surnaturelles afin de faire des expériences. Il est du devoir de Coulson et de sa nouvelle équipe d'arrêter les responsables. (Un crossover entre aos et Teen Wolf)-(la connaissance de TW n'est pas nécessaire)


_« I'll always hold you close, but I'll learn to let you go. I promise I'll do better »_

Jordan Parrish observait les jumeaux depuis son bureau. Deux enfants, neuf ans, une petite fille aux allures de guerrière et un petit garçon au cheveux bouclés, endormi sur les genoux de sa sœur. Il venait seulement de finir leurs deux dossiers et n'avait qu'une envie: chercher chacune des personnes mentionnées dans le dossier et les faire payer. L'assistante sociale des jumeaux avait fait en sorte de toujours placer les deux enfants dans la même famille, à part pour quelque exception. Mais jamais la maison en question n'était pourvu d'une famille aimante. Parrish jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur la fiche reprenant toutes les hospitalisations du petit garçon: un poignet cassé, deux fois, une épaule déboîté il y 3 mois, une cote enfoncée lorsqu'il avait six ans. Pour la jeune fille, rien n'était marqué, chose peu anormale dans le système: un dossier pouvait vite être perdu dans ce genre de cas.  
Jordan passa sa main sur son visage et soupira, vérifiant une dernière fois, toujours de loin, si les jumeaux allaient bien. Il se frappa alors mentalement. Bien sûr que non ils n'allaient pas bien. A neuf ans ils attendaient pour la énième fois leur assistante sociale au commissariat car cette dernier les avait placé une nouvelle fois dans une de ces maisons qui maltraitent les enfants qu'ils recueillent. Jordan se leva de son bureau, agacé par le manque d'humanité de certaine personne, et se dirigea vers la cafétéria du commissariat.  
Malia, observa l'adjoint se lever, elle continua de caresser les cheveux de son frère toujours endormi sur ses genoux. La faculté qu'a son frère à s'endormir n'importe où et dans n'importe qu'elle situation étonnera toujours Malia. Elle souri en repensant à toutes les fois où son frère s'était endormi en regardant un film dont il voulait vraiment voir la fin. Elle soupira fort, lassée,une nouvelle nuit passé au commissariat parce qu'une nouvelle famille ne voulait d'eux que pour les allocations. Une nouvelle famille qu'ils pensaient aimante mais qu'il ne l'était pas, une nouvelle famille qu'ils leur avait fait du _mal._ Elle vit alors l'adjoint s'approchait d'elle, elle baissa tout de suite la tête et ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. _Sûrement l'heure de partir,_ pensa-t-elle.

Parrish s'approcha de la petite fille et s'accroupit, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Il sourit à la tentative de la petite fille pour faire semblant de dormir. Il secoua doucement son épaule et lui proposa la tasse de chocolat, Malia l'accepta volontiers, elle était _affamée._ Elle le remercia doucement, d'une voix si basse que l'adjoint l'avait à peine entendu.

 _'Je suis Jordan.'_ déclara le jeune homme, tendant sa main pour que Malia puisse la serrer. _'et toi ?'_  
Malia pencha sa tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait le savoir, elle l'avait vu lire son dossier. _'Malia'_ chuchota-t-elle presque. Jordan sourit une nouvelle fois, content d'avoir une réponse. La petite fille observa la main de l'adjoint, elle avait connu ce genre d'homme, faisant semblant d'être gentil juste pour mieux leur faire du mal, elle et son frère, après. Jordan retira sa main voyant que la petite n'avait aucune envie de la serrer. _'Tu comptes boire ça parce que ça me fait un peu mal de le voir se refroidir dans tes mains.'_ ria-t-il. Elle posa rapidement un doigt sur ses lèvres, ordonnant au policier de faire moins de bruit et baissa les yeux pour lui montrer son frère encore endormi.

 _'oops.'_ dit-il un ton plus bas. _'pardon princesse.'_ Les yeux de Malia s'écarquillèrent, elle était choquée.

 _'Je suis pas une princesse! Je suis une super-héroine!'_ s'exclama la petite fille. Parrish leva alors rapidement les mains aux ciel. _'Milles excuses, et quelle héroïne est-tu?'_ demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains encore dans les cheveux de son frère.

 _'Si je vous le dit. Vous le raconter à personne pas vrai ?_ ' Il hocha la tête. _'Promis?' 'Promis, juré.'_ Répéta-t-il. Elle lui fit signe alors de tendre son oreille et Jordan joua le jeu. _'Je suis une coyote-garou.'_ chuchota-t-elle,avant de se ré-affalé sur sa chaise. Parrish rigola doucement, les enfants et leurs imaginations.  
 _'C'est un pouvoir génial que t'as là ! Tu peux me faire une petite démonstration?'_ Malia sourit de toutes ses dents mais son sourire disparu bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçu Victoria, son assistante sociale, au bout du couloir. Jordan se retourna lorsqu'il vu le changement d'attitude de la petite fille.

Malia se crispa lorsqu'elle vu que Vic' n'était pas seul. Elle ne pouvait déjà leur avoir trouver une nouvelle maison d'accueil. Si ?

Elle observa les adultes parler entre eux. Victoria avait changer la couleur de ses mèches et Malia trouver que le rose lui allait à merveille. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme d'environ 50 ans et d'une femme taille moyenne _._ Malia secoua doucement l'épaule de son frère afin de le réveiller. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux une dernière fois, peu importe dans qu'elle maison il allait maintenant, Malia protégera toujours Léo.

 _15 ans plus tard..._

Jemma se réveilla comme chaque jour dans les bras de son copain, mais aujourd'hui était un jour diffèrent. Aujourd'hui, fini les labos du SHIELD, fini les agents qui surveillent leurs moindres faits et gestes, aujourd'hui: ils allaient sur le terrain. Elle observa son réveil: 5h30. L'excitation l'avait fait se réveiller 30 minutes trop tôt. Elle embrassa la joue de son copain encore endormi et se leva du lit, elle enjamba les deux sacs aux pieds du lit mais manqua de tomber en esquivant le troisième. Elle jura et se retourna pour voir si elle avait réveiller son petit-ami. Elle souri. Il pouvait il y avoir une guerre dehors que Léo ne se réveillerai pas. Elle enfila une chemise qui était sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre.

Le règlement du SHIELD était clair, pas de fraternisation entre deux membres du SHIELD, s'il venait à s'apprendre qu'elle et Léo étaient en couple, cela serai la fin de ses années au SHIELD.

Elle prit une petite douche et se prépara rapidement. Elle entendit le réveil sonner et son copain grogner.  
 _'Prêt pour notre premier jour sur le terrain ?'_ demanda-t-elle, toute joyeuse. Léo grogna une nouvelle fois et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle ria avant de se jeter sur le lit.  
 _'Jemma !'_ hurla-t-il à la soudaine action de sa copine. Enfin réveiller, il se pencha vers Jemma pour l'embrasser mais cette dernière tourna la tête. _'L'haleine du matin!'_ s'exclama-t-elle, laissant Léo démuni. _'Tu te prépares et après t'auras peut-être le droit de m'embrasser.'_ Léo ria au ton taquin de sa copine, avant de se lever. Aujourd'hui ne l'enchantait pas autant que sa copine mais il la suivra partout, si cela permet de la protéger. Même si la suivre signifie passer les prochains mois dans un avion avec ses _parents._

Skye était assise sur un banc de la rue prêt du bâtiment qu'elle surveillait. Une de ses sources anonymes lui avait indiquer que quelque chose 'd'anormale' se passer dans cet immeuble et elle se devait de vérifier ses sources. Elle était posée sur ce banc depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait mal au dos, rien ne s'était passer et elle commença à perdre patience quand une explosion retentit dans le bâtiment qu'elle surveillait. Elle vit deux personnes s'approcher du bâtiment en flamme alors que les sirènes des pompiers retentissaient au loin. Une petite brune ordonna à tout le monde de se reculer alors que que l'homme qui l'accompagnait rentrait dans le bâtiment.

Elle sortie instantanément son téléphone de sa poche et commença à filmer: si sa source avant indiqué des phénomènes étranges dans ce bâtiment, mieux vaut ne rien manquer. Après seulement quelque minutes, l'homme qui était rentrer dans l'immeuble un instant auparavant sauta par la fenêtre: une jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la déposa par terre pas très loin du camion de pompier et s'en alla avec la femme de tout à l'heure qui contenait la foule. Elle visionna la vidéo: les yeux du jeune homme étaient impossible à voir et seul deux lumières sortaient de ses yeux. _Étrange._ Elle posta la vidéo sur le site de son organisation: Rising Tide et commença à chercher des information sur la société qui travaillait dans le bâtiment.

 _'Stilinski!'_

Stiles se retourna à l'entente de son nom de famille, seulement pour apercevoir son ancienne SO se diriger vers lui.

 _'May,'_ S'exclama-t-il, heureux de la revoir. _'Ça fait longtemps.'_ Répondit-elle, une pointe de déception dans la voix. Stiles baissa les yeux à l'affirmation de May, bien sûr que ça faisait longtemps, il n'était pas aller sur le terrain depuis bientôt 3 ans.  
 _'Eh, culpabilise pas_ ' déclara-t-elle, posant sa main sur son épaule, et interrompant ses pensées. _'Je comprends pourquoi tu avais quitter le terrain.'_ Dit-elle simplement avant de marcher vers l'avion. Stiles soupira, il ne pensait vraiment pas être prêt pour reprendre son job, protéger les gens à nouveau de chose inexplicable que même lui ne comprenait pas, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avança doucement dans l'avion déposa ses affaires dans la couchette la plus proche de la sortie, personne n'était encore arrivé à part lui et May. Scott et Kira toujours sur le terrain et Fitzsimmons n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Il n'avait aucune de quand Coulson allait arriver. Stiles décida alors de visiter l'avion avant que les autres arrivent. Il commença par le labo de Fitzsimmons avant d'entendre une voiture arriver derrière lui. Il s'agissait d'une corvette rouge que Stiles reconnu tout de suite comme étant 'Lola' la fameuse voiture de Coulson. La voiture fût rapidement suivit d'un 4x4 dont sortie très rapidement ce que Stiles devina comme étant Fitzsimmons.  
 _'Stiles ! Je suis vraiment content que tu te joignes à nous.'_ annonça Coulson tout en serrant sa main. _'J'avais besoin d'un spécialiste que je peux faire confiance.'_ Stiles inclina la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Comprenant pourquoi le jeune homme s'interroger, Coulson continua. _'May assure que le pilotage du bus.'_ Stiles était encore plus choqué, _'Melinda May, est juste le pilote ?'_ Coulson ria doucement à la question du spécialiste et monta en direction de son bureau.

Stiles parti se présenter au fameux duo Fitzsimmons dont il avait tant entendu parler. Il s'appuya sur la porte du labo, observant le duo qui semblait débattre sur le nom d'une de leur arme avant de toquer doucement sur le rebord de la porte.  
 _'Fitzsimmons ?'_ demanda-t-il.  
 _'Léopold Fitz'_ indiqua la femme, pointant son ami. _'Jemma Simmons'_ renchérit le dénommé Fitz en point Jemma. _'Je suis un ingénieur et elle est bio-chimiste.'_ Stiles regarda le duo finir la phrase de l'autre alors qu'ils continuaient de parler, pas étonnant que tout le monde les appelles Fitzsimmons, c'est deux là étaient Inséparable.  
 _'Attachez-vous, on décolle.'_ La voix de May retentit dans l'avion à travers les communications. Fitzsimmons se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'une des places dans le cargo et s'attachèrent, Stiles en fit de même et l'avion décolla.

Peut-être qu'il arriverai enfin à quelque chose avec cette équipe.

Kira regarda Scott sortir du café et rentrer dans la voiture.  
 _'Alors ?'_ demanda-t-elle.

 _'Elle connaît définitivement plus de choses que nous à propos de Centipède.'  
'Quoi?!' Comment c'est possible ? Elle vit dans un foutu van !' _Hurla Kira. _'Tu l'as laissé prendre ta carte d'identité, j'espère ?'_ Demanda Kira. _'Bien sûr'_ Scott répondit fier de lui. _'Allons rencontrer l'équipe, qu'on puisse la tracer.'_

Une bonne fois arriver au BUS, comme Coulson aime l'appeler, Kira et Scott appelèrent tout le monde dans la salle principale, 5 minutes passèrent et Fitzsimmons firent leur entrée dans la salle, suivit de près par Stiles, Coulson et non loin derrière, May. Jemma prit dans ses bras Kira, contente de revoir son amie de lycée, pendant que Scott insérait la clef USB contenant les dernières informations que lui et Kira avait récoltés. Coulson les lus rapidement avant de faire un résumé rapide de leur première mission.  
 _'La bâtiment que surveillait Kira et Scott a_ _récemment explosé, notre seule piste, Skye, une hackeuse de la Rising Tide. On ne sait rien d'elle, tout dossier ou casier judiciaire on étaient effacé. May et Fitzsimmons vous allez inspecter le bâtiment pendant que Stiles et moi, on va faire une petite visite amicale à cette certaine Skye. Scott, Kira, je vous fait confiance pour garder la maison, installez-vous, il reste des couchettes de libres'_

L'équipe se sépara après le discours de Coulson, Scott et Kira fît leur chemin vers les couchettes que leur avait indiquer Coulson, sac en mains. Scott lâcha subitement son sac et colla Kira contre le mur le plus proche. _'On dirait bien qu'on est enfin seul.'_ Dit-il, Kira souri avant de l'embrasser. _'Pour une heure au moins à mon avis.'_ répondit-elle. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de la couchette.

 _'Par où aller vous arriver.'_ Skye enregistrait depuis son van. _'Les airs ? Le sol ? Comment allez-vous nous faire taire cette fois. Vous y arriverez ? Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter le Rising Tide. On est introuvables. Et rien, absolument rien ne peut nous arrêt-'_ les portes de son van s'ouvrir rapidement, laissant apparaître deux hommes, l'un était en costume alors que l'autre se tenait près à se battre. _SHIELD,_ pensa-t-elle instantanément.  
 _'Hey, quoi de neuf ?'_ Elle se tourna vers eux, l'un des deux hommes sortit un sac de derrière son dos et le posa directement sur sa tête. Elle entendit le moteur de son van démarrer et sentit celui-ci bouger. _'Vous pensez quand même pas que je vais vous laissez conduire mon van !'_ Cria-t-elle tout en se débattant. Elle sentit son bras se faire saisir et elle se rassit tout de suite. Bien sûr que si il allait conduire son van. Elle grogna de frustration. Ils roulèrent une bonne vingtaines de minutes avant qu'elle soit une nouvelle fois prise par le bras et entraîné elle-ne-sait-où.  
Le sac sur sa tête fût retirer quelque secondes après qu'ils les installer sur la chaise, d'une...salle d'interrogatoire ? Qu'est-ce que le SHIELD pensait qu'elle avait comme information au juste ?

 _'Vous faites une énorme erreur.'_ répliqua Skye à la vue des deux agents.  
 _'Tu n'as pas l'air si grosse_ _que ça._ ' répondit simplement le plus jeune.

 _'Désolé pour le manque de finesse. Stiles ici-même à eu quelque problème avec_ _la_ _petite organisation à laquelle tu appartiens, Le Rising Tide.'  
_ Skye décida alors de nier appartenir à cette organisation au plus grand damne du dénommée Stiles qui soupira une nouvelle fois:  
 _'Très bien, il y deux manières qu'on peut faire ça-'_  
 _'Vraiment ?'_ le coupa-t-elle. ' _La manière douce en fait partie ?'_  
 _'Non.'_ Skye baissa les yeux vers ses poignets encore menottée, elle était _tellement_ dans le pétrin.

 _'May,'_ Melinda décrocha son téléphone et le mit sur haut-parleur afin que Fitzsimmons puissent entendre

 _'C'est Mccall, on regarde l'interrogatoire qu'entreprend_ _Coulson et Stiles en ce moment-même. Le labo où vous vous trouvez n'est enregistré dans aucun dossier, donc illégal.'_

Jemma tenta de cacher son excitation, un labo secret, dés son premier jour, _génial !_ Elle reprit ses esprits et posa la question la plus évidente:

 _'Et on sait ce qu'ils faisai_ _ent_ _ici?'_

 _'Pas vraiment,'_ la voix de Kira retentit çà travers le téléphone. _'Selon cette, Skye, ils feraient des expériences sur des personnes ayant des_ _capacités_ _surnaturelles comme moi ou Scott.'_

Léo et Melinda échangèrent un regard, ou _Malia._

'Donc, loug-garou, kitsune mais encore ?'

demanda Jemma, ne connaissant presque rien en ce qui concerne le surnaturel. C'est une scientifique, elle aime les faits et ce qui peut être prouvé; plutôt compliqué pour elle d'accepter que certaines personnes peuvent être dotée de capacité surnaturelle sans aucune potentielle raison.

 _'_ _Banshee, kanima, toutes sorte de chimère et encore pas mal d'espèce qu'on ne connaît pas, ou ne peut pas identifier pour l'instant.'_ récapitula Scott.  
 _'Centipède serai leur nom selon Skye, c'est tout ce que l'on a pour l'instant. On vous rappelle si on a du nouveau.'_

Scott raccrocha, perspicace, il connaissait l'existence de peu de personne aux capacités comme les siennes et de source sure, il savait qu'ils étaient très peu en général, et pour couronner le tout, cette toute petite minorité se faisait traquer par une organisation leur voulant sûrement tout excepté du bien. Après plusieurs minutes passer à interroger la hackeuse, Stiles, Coulson et au plus grand étonnement de Scott, Skye sortirent de la salle. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le loup-garou la réaction de Skye fût imminente:

 _'Miguel ?'_ S'écria-t-elle, entendant Stiles se retenir de rire derrière elle.  
Scott sourit simplement, _'Je m'appelle Scott Mccall, agent du SHIELD depuis près de 7 ans maintenant.'  
'Je dois vraiment être stupide pour être tomber dans le piège si facilement.' _souffla Skye entre ses dents. Elle avait rencontré Scott un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans un café situé en ville, elle lui avait proposé de changer son identité après qu'il est sauvé cette femme dans le bâtiment où se trouvait Centipède. Elle lui avait littéralement indiqué où se trouvait son van, pas étonnant que l'équipe de Coulson l'ai trouvé si facilement et rapidement.  
 _'A vrai dire, tu es plutôt douée, tu as trouvé plus d'infos en hackant depuis ton van que nous avec toutes les ressources du SHIELD.'_ Intervint Stiles. Bien sûr il garda pour lui le fait que ceci le faisait totalement _flipper._  
 _'Exactement, je pense que tu pourrais être un vrai atout pour cette équipe._

 _'Un atout- quoi?!'_ répliquèrent Stiles et Skye en même temps.  
 _'Maintenant si tu veux bien nous donner toutes les informations que tu possèdes que l'on puisse sauvés les personnes qui se sont échappés avant que Centipède les retrouves.'_ proposa Scott, impatient. Skye fronça les sourcils.

 _'Personne ne sait échapper.'_

 _'Les locaux qu'on trouvé le reste de mon équipe sont vides, aucun corps, aucune trace de vie humaine, juste des cages et cellules, toutes ouvertes._ _On peut donc en conclure qu'ils se sont tous donc échappé'_ Skye hocha la tête. Au moins n'était mort.  
 _'Ou on les a emmener ailleurs,'_ une voix se fit entendre derrière le groupe. Tout le monde se retourna vers May et elle continua, ' _Fitzsimmons on trouvé des traces de lute, ainsi que des cheveux, ou des poils aucune idée, Simmons_ _est en ce moment même en train d'analyser et Fitz tente de récupérer les données de la caméra qui se trouvait dans le labo.'_

 _'Fait'_ Le dénommé Fitz, rentra dans la salle, les yeux rivés sur sa tablette. Il leva les yeux vers le reste de l'équipe mais ses yeux restèrent fixer sur Skye.  
 _'Mary ?'_ Demanda-t-il toujours en état de choix. Tout le reste de l'équipe observait Skye et Fitz. Ce dernier regardait Skye comme s'il y avait vu un fantôme alors que Skye sentait qu'elle allait bientôt s'évanouir.

 _'Je peux poser la question la plus évidente, c'est quoi ce bordel ?'_ Demanda Stiles, gêné par la situation. Fitz quitta rapidement la salle, il arrivait à peine à respirer ici, laissant tout le monde encore plus frustré que ce qu'il n'était déjà. Coulson et May échangèrent un rapide regard et May comprit très rapidement, elle suivit Fitz dans les couloirs et Coulson tenta de faire parler Skye.

 _'Léo et moi, on était dans une même maison d'accueil quand on avait 8 ans je crois, Léo-_ _'fin Fitz comme vous l'appeler, est arrivé quelques semaines après moi, il n'a pas dit un seul mot en 2 mois, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était muet, mais j'ai jamais lâcher l'affaire et aujourd'hui que j'y repense Léo et l'une des plus belles_ _parties de mon enfance.'_ Skye reprit finalement son souffle, les yeux pleins de larmes, elle les ferma rapidement refusant de pleurer devant une bande d'inconnu. _'ça s'est mal fini, comme chaque famille d'accueil où j'ai été et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.'_

Fitz et May firent leur retour dans la salle principale, l'ingénieur s'excusa pour son comportement de tout à l'heure et expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé en réparant la caméra du labo. Il glissa son doigt sur sa tablette et une vidéo apparue sur l'écran derrière lui. On pouvait une scientifique travailler sur un des ordinateur du laboratoire, un homme entra dans la salle, cassa la table se trouvant devant la scientifique et puis plus rien.

 _'C'est tout ce que l'on a ?'_ Demanda Kira qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'incident entre Fitz et Skye. _'qu'est-ce que l'on voit exactement même ?'_  
 _'Et bien, l'homme là,'_ dit il en pointant l'écran, 'semble être en colère contre la femme ici.' May esquissa un petit sourire à l'ingéniosité de son collègue.  
 _'Ce ne serai pas plus facile pour toi si tu avais l'audio ?_ ' Demanda Skye. _'Je surveillais cette organisation, je les avait mit sur écoute. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de décrypter_ _ce que j'ai récupéré, le tout depuis mon van et on saura ce qu'il s'est passé.'  
'Mccall et Stiles vont t'escorter.'_ _Indiqua Coulson._

 _'Je vais voir on en est l'agent Simmons.'_ expliqua Kira.  
 _'Bien, et Fitz, May, dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.'_ Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête et suivirent Coulson jusqu'à son bureau.

Coulson s'assit derrière son bureau, indiquant du bout du doigt à Fitz de s'asseoir en face de lui, May quant à elle resta debout pas très loin derrière Coulson. Elle savait très bien de quoi aller s'agir cette conversation. Avant que Coulson puisse dire quoi-que-ce soit, Fitz commença la conversation.

 _'Je suis désolé, en revoyant Mary-Skye'_ se reprit-il, _'J'ai paniqué, ça n'arrivera plus ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis prêt pour le terrain, j'ai été accepter et je sais que-'_

 _'Léo stop !'_ le coupa rapidement Coulson. _'Je m'inquiètes pas de tes capacités à aller sur les terrain, je m'inquiètes parce que mon fils à eu une crise d'angoisse en revoyant une vieille amie d'enfance. Il y a qu'une chose qui me fait douter de tes capacités sur le terrain_ _et c'est que tu connaissais cette fameuse Skye et que lorsque tu as vu ça photo tu n'as strictement rien dit.'_  
 _'Elle s'appelait Mary à l'époque, j'avais 8 ans et c'était l'une des rares familles d'accueil que j'ai faites sans Malia à mes cotés.'_ Il retient les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à la mention de sa sœur et il serra les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. _'J'avais aucune idée de qui elle était avant de la voir en vrai. Je te jure papa,'_

'C'est bon Léo, pas besoin de le jurer on te croit.'

Dit May, faisant un pas en avance vers son fils. _'Tu nous avais jamais raconté que tu avais fait plusieurs maisons sans Malia par contre.'_ Fitz tourna la tête et May s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que Léo, elle prit son menton entre ses deux doigts pour que le regard de son fils soit à nouveau tourner vers elle.  
Fitz avala sa salive avant de parler à nouveau:

 _'Une fois que vous nous avait recueillit Malia et moi, je me suis jamais aussi bien de toute ma vie, j'y avait jamais vraiment repensé du coup, j'avais une famille, ma sœur était à mes cotés et_ _j'avais enfin_ _des parents. Puis il y a eu l'accident, le prénom de Malia se faisait de plus en plus rare jusqu'à en devenir presque tabou. Elle me manque juste tellement que je refusait de repenser_ _aux_ _moments_ _sans elle, je voulais juste chérir les moments joyeux tu sais.'  
_ Léo ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et il sentit le pouce de sa mère le long de sa joue, essuyant la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa les yeux de sa mère tout ce qu'il pouvait lire était de la douleur et surtout de la culpabilité.

'Maman je suis désolée, je voulais pas-'

 _'C'est pas grave.' Dit-elle simplement. 'Je veux juste que tu ailles bien. Rien n'est plus important à mes yeux.' Fitz hocha la tête et regarda sa mère sortir de la pièce.  
'Elle ira bien ne t'inquiètes pas.' _Dit simplement Coulson, interrompant le fil des pensés de Léo. _  
'Je suis pas sur que Maman aille bien depuis votre divorce pour être honnête._ ' L'ingénieur se leva et avant qu'il franchisse le pas de la porte, il entendit son père prononcer des mots qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps dans la bouche de son père.

'Elle me manque aussi.'

-

N/A: le premier chapitre du crossover est là, vous l'aurez deviner, je compte réecrire la saison 1 d'aos selon la stroyline que j'ai imaginé. Pas de ward dans cette histoire, il y avait pas tellement la place on va dire. je tenterai de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines maximum.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser, je sais à quel point le fandom français d'aos est minusclue donc une petite review ferai vraiment plaisr

BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS!


End file.
